


Bed Time Stories Part Two

by Streep_Mulgrew



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_Mulgrew/pseuds/Streep_Mulgrew
Summary: Set after chapter 10 of Bed Time Stories 'When sleep takes over' and before chapter 11 'This is what you do to me'





	1. Pasta for Days

**Author's Note:**

> Previously; Kathryn left heartbroken by a sudden development, quickly had her heart fixed after an unexpected argument.

Seven weeks, one day, three hours and 6 minutes, not that Kathryn had been counting or checked the time during their first time together, No, she most definitely had not been counting, but Chakotay had. Every morning, like an alarm clock. With a kiss on the side of her face and a whisper in her ear, not that she was complaining. 

“Tuvok, you’ve got the bridge.”

Kathryn sighed, leaning her head on Chakotay’s shoulder as the turbolift door shut.

“Do I need to carry you back?”  
“Now that would be a sight. No, I’m just glad our first day public is over.”  
“It wasn’t that bad.”  
“Oh, I don’t know,” she sighed. “Harry’s blushed checks and Tom’s giggles certainly didn’t make it fine.”  
“Should have just kissed you on the bridge then.”

Kathryn swatted his chest as they exited the turbolift.

“Are you sure you want to do this? She asks a lot of questions-”  
“Kathryn, I mean it. I would not have suggested it if I didn’t. It gives me more time with you as well, and hey, it’s practice.”

Kathryn glanced up, smirking, as Chakotay’s face returned the gesture before she chimed the door.

“Sorry, we’re late Sam.”  
“No, your not late, your right on time but I better get going.”  
“Enjoy your shift!”

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged looks. “What?”  
Chakotay replied with a shake of his head.

“Aunty Kathryn! Chakotay!”  
“Maybe you should call him Uncle Chakotay.”

Chakotay beamed at the remark.

Naomi gasped, “really? Are you sure?”

Kathryn elbowed Chakotay in the ribs.

“Of course you can kid. Uncle Chakotay and Aunt Kathryn at your service!”

Naomi squealed as she ran around the room, with Chakotay letting out a chuckle.

“So, how does this work? What the game plan?”

“Uncle Chakotay! Uncle Chakotay.” Almost out of breath, Naomi came to a complete stop. “Can you make that yummy pasta from New Earth?”

Kathryn took a seat on the lounge, admiring the scene.

“What do you think Aunt Kathryn?”  
“Sounds wonderful.”

With Naomie distracted by her toys, Kathryn took an opportunity to check on her lover, slaving away at the stove. Her small arms wrapped around his middle and her check to his back.  
“Hm, that smells nice.”  
“Here, have a taste.”

Kathryn turned to his side, opening her mouth to accept the spoon. “Hm, just the way I remember. What are you laughing at?”

Trying to hold back his giggles, Chakotay lifted Kathryn’s chin and whipped the pasta sauce that had gathered below her mouth.

“What would I do without you?”  
Chakotay replied with a kiss.

“So, what is our Captain’s Assistant up to?”  
“Well, she got bored of the games we were playing so she is now playing with her dolls.”  
“I see. Well, hopefully, she is hunger because this pasta is ready.”  
“Good job Uncle Chakotay. Naomi! Dinner!”

Naomi immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to grab her dinner. “Yum! Thanks, Uncle Chakotay! This is one of my favourite dinners. You’ll have to join Aunt Kathryn more often.”

“Hm, we’ll see about that. Now hurry up young lady, you better finish that before it gets cold. Uncle Chakotay put a lot of effort into that.”

Naomi was too busy scoffing down her meal to reply.

“I guess it’s a hit!”  
“When is my pasta ever not a hit!” He replied, whilst planting a kiss on the side of her face.”

Naomi, with half a noodle hanging out of her mouth, froze, staring at the couple.

Chakotay cleared his throat. “Sorry, Naomi.”  
“Hm, you know actually, I like that you guys are comfortable around me. I’m just glad you both are happy.”

“Thanks, Naomi. We really appreciate it.” Kathryn reached out and held Chakotay’s hand.

The rest of the night went mostly uneventful.

“That was exhausting,” Chakotay remarked as he fell down onto the bed he nows shares with Kathryn.  
“Well, you better get used to it if you want to help out more, or for when we have kids of our own.”

Kathryn pulled back the covers and curled in next to her lover.


	2. 7 Weeks and 5 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kathryn and Chakotay go public, Harry blushes, Tom giggles and a joint baby sitting session takes place.

Her equilibrium off course, Kathryn slowly made her way to the Wildman’s quarters.

“Hey, Naomi! Sorry, I’m late.”  
“That’s okay, Mom only just left. Where’s Uncle Chakotay? I thought he was going to join us? Are you okay? You look pale. Sorry!” Naommu hit herself in the face. “Too many questions.”

Kathryn gently lowered herself down on a chair. “That’s okay. I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me at Neelix’s party last night. Chakotay is finishing off some reports. It’s been a bust day on the bridge.”

Kathryn rubbed her temple, lowering her head.

“Oh, okay, cool. That was a fun party last night. It was such a good idea for Neelix to throw a party for you two. Are you sure your okay? Can I get you some water?”

“I’ll be okay. I just need to sit for a bit. I’d love some coffee but water will probably we better.”

“Sure thing! One water coming up!”

Kathryn laughed to herself as she watched the young girl run off to the replicator.

“Here ya go!”

“Thank you, Naomi.”

Naomi watched carefully as Kathryn drank the water.

“You know, Aunt Kathryn, you don’t look well. You should go to sickbay. I’ll be okay here. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

Kathryn sighed. She knew Naomi was right. “Are you sure?”  
“Of course. You need to see the Doctor.”

Kathryn made a small smile. “Thank you, Naomi. Promise me you’ll behave.”  
“Just as long as you promise to go straight to sickbay.”  
“Of course. I’ll see you next time.”

As Kathryn went to stand up, Naomi gave her a quick hug.

Kathryn made her way to sickbay without incident. Taking slow deep breaths were the only thing that stopped her from throwing up or fainting. 

“Doctor?”  
“Captain Janeway? What a surprise. What can I do for you?”

Kathryn made her way to the closest biobed and sat down. The Doctor immediately grabbed a tricorder when he noticed her breathing and colour.

“I’m not feeling very well.”  
“You don’t say.”  
“I was babysitting Naomi and it just got worse.”  
“Where is she now? Is she by herself?”

Kathryn shot him a glare. “She’s fine. She said she would call if she had any problems. I more babysit her so we get to spend time together, not because she needs looking after.”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“I never got to give you and Commander Chakotay my congratulation and I must give them to you twice over.”

“Doctor?”

“Captain, congratulations, your pregnant.”

Kathryn immediately beamed. “How far along?”

“7 weeks and 5 days.”

7 weeks and 5 days she thought. And then her smile grew wider. 7 weeks and 5 days was what Chakotay had said when he kissed her forehead this morning.

“Is… is it okay?”

“Perfectly healthy. This hyper spray should help you feel better. Don’t be afraid to visit me anytime you need it. In the meantime, you better get some rest and work on how you’re going to share the news.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Kathryn stepped down from the biobed and began to approach the sickbay doors.

“Oh, and Captain, try to limit the coffee intake.”  
Kathryn let out a small, un Captain like a giggle.

On her way back to her quarters, Kathryn made a pit stop.

Quietly, Kathryn made her way to Naomi’s room. In the darkness, she leaned against the doorframe. A smile spread on her face and as one hand rested on her stomach, she watched the young girl sleep.

Upon entering her quarters, Kathryn was greeted by light snoring coming from the bedroom. Changing her clothes, Kathryn crept into the bed, resting her head on her lover's chest, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Four Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously; Kathryn felt sick, Naomi let her have the night off and what do you know! The crew is about to grow by one.

Four days. For four whole days, Kathryn had been practically beaming. And Chakotay noticed.

Her eyes sparkled as she watched him reading by the window. 

“Hey. Why are you standing there?”  
“Admiring the view.”

Kathryn took the seat next to him and leaned into his warmth.

“Aren't you going to be late?”  
“I’ll leave in a minute.”

Kathryn planted kiss down Chakotay’s neck.  
“Kathryn…”  
“I know, I know, I’m going. But hey, when I get back, let's have a bath.”  
“Of course.”

Chakotay watched with pride as Kathryn approached the door.  
“Have fun!”  
“You know I always do.”

With a skip in her step, Kathryn entered the Wildman’s quarters. Kathryn desperately wanted to open a comm line and tell everyone, but she wanted it to be special when she tells Chakotay, hence why she still hasn’t told him. 

“Aunt Kathryn! You made it! How are you feeling?”  
“Much better thankyou.”

Kathryn sat down next to Naomi on the couch.  
“What’s for dinner kid?”

“Chicken nuggets” she replied with a mouthful.

Kathryn laughed as Naomi shoved yet another mouthful into her mouth.

“Is Uncle Chakotay not coming anymore?”  
“Well, he has had a busy day so he is just relaxing tonight.”

“Do you share quarters with him now?”

Kathryn ran her hands through Naomi’s hair, wondering how she has managed to keep her pregnancy a secret for four days.

“We do actually. He is very important to me.”  
“I’m so happy for you guys.”  
“Thanks, Naomi.”

Kathryn could do nothing but watch Naomi and smile. Smile over the fact that her own baby is growing inside her and the advice of such a young, innocent girl.

Before she knew it, Naomi was tucked into bed and Kathryn remembered the bath she had planned with her lover.

As the door opened to her quarters, the smell of roses and lavender immediately hit her. 

“Chakotay?”  
“In here.”

Kathryn stripped her jacket as she made her way to the bathroom.

Facing the bath, Kathryn approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his middle.

“Hi.”  
“Hi to you too.”  
“Have I told you recently how much I love you?”  
Chakotay turned, leaning into her lips, “maybe.”  
Their lips met in a hurry as Chakotay’s hands moved under her shirt.

“Hey, I’m not complaining, but the baths not getting any warmer,” Kathryn remarked between kisses.

Removing each other’s clothes, Chakotay stepped in first, followed by Kathryn settling in her lap. She sighed as she rested her head back.

“So how was miss Naomi?”  
“Amusing.”  
“Is that so.”

Kathryn moved Chakotay’s hands to rest on her stomach. Slowly, she moved her head to his shoulder so she could see his face.

“What are you up to?”

Covering his hands with her own, she gently pushed them into her stomach.

“Chakotay… I’m pregnant.”

Chakotay moved her so she was facing him in his arms.

“Seriously?”  
“Seriously!”

Chakotay devoured her lips with his own.

“How far along are you?”  
“8 weeks and 1 day.”  
“8 weeks and 1 day.” Then it hit him. “Our f-”  
“Yes.” Kathryn swam further into him.  
“When did you find out.”  
“Friday. Naomi let me go early from babysitting because I wasn’t feeling very well and that’s when I found out. In sickbay of course. And don’t get angry that I didn’t tell you earlier, I was trying to work out the b-”  
“Kathryn, sh, it’s fine. This could not get any better. I love you so much. I love our baby so much.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No, thank you.”


End file.
